


Those three words are said too much; theyre not enough

by hearmyplea (orphan_account)



Series: Of heart-shaped smiles and white t-shirts [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, another trash from me, will I ever write a one shot with 1k word count i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hearmyplea
Summary: Sanghyeok can now say goodbye to his cute boyfriend





	Those three words are said too much; theyre not enough

The movie has ended and so is Sanghyeok and Wangho's relationship. Okay, the latter hasn't happened YET. It is oh going to be so real if Sanghyeok doesn't stop laughing his ass off. Wangho glared at his soon-to-be ex boyfriend. Sanghyeok's perfect response to that is to momentarily stop and stare at his upset significant other. Sanghyeok's lips are twitching, obviously trying to hold his laughter back. He's trying and Wangho has to give him props for that.

"What's so funny?" Wangho asked. In the middle of the movie, he heard Sanghyeok's chuckles but he brushed it off. But when the movie ended, he bursted out laughing. Wangho cant, for the life of him, figure out the source of Sanghyeok's sudden happiness. Sanghyeok cracked a smile, "The main character reminds me so much of you."

The main character, Celine, was rather timid around people. She's meek. She's kind and also has a soft spot for dogs (Now Wangho could see the resemblance? But him? Timid???) He voiced it out and Sanghyeok smiled gently that made Wangho melt.

"Celine's also clingy just like you," Sanghyeok grinned and Wangho intertwined their hands. He's holding Sanghyeok's hand a little bit too hard but who cares he's trying to prove a point here.

"You're small in stature but you're the scariest person I know," and with that Wangho relaxed his grip, "But every time you're angry, you resemble a barking puppy."  
Wangho glared, "And also the way you glare, are you actually glaring or giving me the puppy eyes?"

Wangho's irritated but for the life of him he cant understand why he's still listening to his words. Maybe a small part of him wants this. Maybe.

"But what I like the most is how your lips slowly curl into that beautiful smile whenever you're happy," Wangho is blushing, "and the way your eyes turn into crescent moons."

"Your smile is infectious, do you know that?"  
Wangho nuzzles Sanghyeok in reply. He hugged him and placed his head on the crook of Sanghyeok's neck. Wangho's breath tickled him a little but he doesn't mind.

"I love you," declared Wangho. Suddenly, Wangho felt backflips and any sort of movement in his stomach. His heart is beating so fast he thinks he's palpitating. He can even hear his own heartbeat. Sanghyeok is surprised. How could such simple words make him feel things? How could such simple words have his whole being filled with so much happiness? How could those three words put him in peace? He realized the answer to his questions when he looked at Wangho, who's looking him in the eyes, who has his loving smile on. It is not because of those three words. It is because of Wangho who uttered the magic words.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this word vomit lmao. I cant with myself really. Prayer circle for my survival this semester and my grades. I really need it *is suffering*


End file.
